charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Styx Feet Under
Styx Feet Under is the 139th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Paige and Piper are waiting for a half-demon to attack. Paige has cast a protection spell on their innocent, an Army chaplain, to the displeasure of Piper, who says that protection spells always backfire. The chaplain enters the chapel and is confronted by a hooded figure, his cousin Kevin, who says that it's only his human name and he now goes by Sirk. Sirk is half demon and wants to eliminate his human half by killing his relatives. Paige and Piper enter, but only after Sirk blasts the chaplain with an energy ball. Sirk shimmers away, and the chaplain is still alive -- but has a large hole through his gut. The sisters, the chaplain and Leo meet at the manor. The Angel of Death appears. He says he's here for the chaplain but he can't claim his soul. Paige admits having cast her protection spell. Phoebe tells the Angel of Death about Sirk, but he will not listen; he must claim the souls of the dead in order, and the chaplain must go soon. In the hospital, a patient has died of cardiac arrest. The Angel of Death tries to claim his soul but can't. The heart monitor begins to beep again. Sirk appears and offers to help the Angel of Death and notes what Paige has done -- no one can die while the spell is in effect. He offers to help the Angel of Death reverse Paige's spell. Phoebe tries to talk to Leslie about their embrace in his office the day before, but can't. He suspects she's in trouble, because a Federal agent had been to his office asking questions. Brody goes to Darryl and says he's trying to get to the Halliwells. He promises that he means them no harm, but needs their help. Inspector Sheridan has been transferred to another district, and Brody threatens to have Darryl transferred unless he helps. The chaplain goes to his wife, Harriet, and talks to her and kisses her as if he was dying. He is sweating, and she is worried. Shortly after, the Angel of Death appears to him. Meanwhile, Piper is scrying for the chaplain without luck, and suddenly finds him. She and Paige realize that the spell has been broken. Paige and Piper orb and find the chaplain dead, and the Angel of Death standing over him. He tells them of the consequences of the spell, and as the sisters walk away, the Angel of Death gestures, and Piper falls down dead in the street. Her soul appears, dressed in black; she has become an Angel of Death. Piper's soul argues with the Angel of Death, but he demands her help and hands her a list of those who are to die. The list is constantly changing, but Phoebe notes that Sirk isn't on the "dead" list, and so he still has his human soul, and someone in his family is still alive. Sirk visits the seer Kyra (the one from "Cheaper By The Coven"), wanting to know why he is still half-human, and she shows him one more relative. Phoebe realizes the remaining relative will be on Piper's list. Sirk is in the chapel and is ready to kill Harriet -- the remaining relative is the chaplain's unborn child. Piper appears and cannot interfere, but Paige and Phoebe orb in and fight Sirk off. Harriet's name is no longer on Piper's list -- but now Phoebe's is. Paige takes Harriet to Magic School. Sirk goes back to Kyra, who shows him the sisters' plans. He proposes a truce to the sisters. Paige prepares a vanquishing potion. Phoebe refuses to hide at Magic School. Leo and Phoebe orb to Sirk; his "truce" is Harriet's life in return for Phoebe's. When Phoebe refuses, Sirk turns and electrocutes Paige, who had orbed in behind him. Piper now has to claim Paige's soul, but Paige stalls. Phoebe lays her hands on Paige's body and her power of premonition returns. By killing Paige, Sirk has gained the ability to enter Magic School, but Leo and Phoebe orb in. Phoebe throws the potion and much to his horror Sirk is briefly turned fully human before he dies. The Angel of Death appears; Sirk, however, is not on his list. Phoebe and Leo demand the return of Paige's soul in return for Sirk's; the Angel of Death agrees. Piper revives in the morgue and finds Brody waiting for her. He offers to tell the local authorities that she had faked her own death at his request, and he will need the Charmed Ones' help with "something even greater". Magical Beings Demons Sirk An Upper-Level Reptilian Demon/Human hybrid also known as Kevin Casey. Sirk embraced his evil side and hoped to convert to a full demon by killing all his human relatives. He comes to San Francisco to kill off his cousin Arthur Casey and his wife Harriet who happens to be pregnant. His demonic half was vanquished by Phoebe while his human half died from the injuries. Sirk Demon.jpg|Sirk as a demon Sirk dead.jpg|Sirk after being vanquished and dying. Kyra A demonic Seer who helps Sirk conspire to kill off his human relatives. Kyra Styx.jpg|Kyra Kyra Sirk Pool.jpg|Kyra's Pool while arguing with Sirk Neutral Beings The Angel of Death ::The Angel of Death claims the souls of those who died and takes them to the afterlife. It is useless to fight him as he can't be destroyed for there is always death, there is only life because of death. He cannot be stopped and never gives up a claim. Death in Styx Feet Under.jpg|The Angel of Death Innocents Lost Arthur Casey ::An Army chaplain and a relative of Sirk. Married to Harriet Casey, he had a protection spell cast upon him by Paige which went awry after one of Sirk's lightning bolts hollowed his torso out. He was eventually killed after saying goodbye to his wife. Saved Harriet Casey & her baby :Married to Arthur, Harriet was not related to Sirk by blood but happened to be pregnant with Arthur's child. She was attacked twice by Sirk but survived both attempts. Arthur Casey.jpg|Arthur Casey Harriet Casey.jpg|Harriet Casey Episode Stills 7x05-sirk_justcharmed.jpg 7x05-leo-piper styx.jpg phoebe3 styx.jpg phoebe2 styx.jpg phoebe-leo styx.jpg photo01995.jpg photo04adsd.jpg photo10.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Styx Feet Under WB Trailer *The title is a reference to the river Styx, which'' is the river that the dead must cross in Greek Mythology to reach Hades' realm of the Underworld and the popular HBO drama series ''Six Feet Under, about a family that runs a funeral home. *Phoebe has her first Premonition since her active powers were taken away in Crimes and Witch-Demeanors - this means she only has two more to get back: levitation and empathy. She regains her powers back in Charmed comics. *Simon Templeman previously appeared as the Angel of Death in the season 3 episode Death Takes A Halliwell and will later appear in the season 8 episode Vaya Con Leos. *When Piper collects the old man's soul, they go to the ghostly plane, which is where Piper and Leo were trapped and conceived Chris in the season 6 episode The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. *Piper is the only Charmed One to have become a Neutral being, an Anngel of Death. *Death's list contains the names of many Charmed crew members. *This is the final season 7 episode to have the Avatars be absent until after Charmageddon. *The plot for this particular episode is similar to the one's of the Final Destination movies. In the first movie, they talk about an Angel of Death, meanwhile, the second movie mentions Death's list, which is one of the main aspect of this episode. One of the main characters, Clear, mentions about as Carter Horton]] cheating death which is what Phoebe thought she did in this episode, although it backfires and instead of Phoebe dying, it unintentionally causes her sister, Paige, to die. While in all of the movies, the center plot revolves around them saving one each other, therefore changing the way there meant to die, but as learned in this episode, death is not something you can escape and like witnessed all movies, all the characters eventually die. Ironically, Kerr Smith who plays Kyle Brody on Charmed, played a big role in the first movie as Carter Hortan and by being the second last one to die and one of the main things that causes the events to happen was a premonition which is the power Phoebe finally gets again after getting it taken away. Glitches *In the beginning when you see Piper and Paige sitting in the car talking on their cell phones, Paige has hers in her right hand. You can see she has a ring on one of her fingers. In different shots the ring is gone. Quotes :Piper (to phone): This is ridiculous. We need more than ten cases of beer. :Paige (to phone): Look, we can't keep doing this, Phoebe, because Piper and I actually have lives. :Piper (to phone): Ok, call Phil at the beauty bar, and he will lend you a couple cases of beer. I will call the distributor tomorrow. :Paige (to phone): (sighs) No, Phoebe, I haven't seen the demon or half-demon or whatever the hell he is. Yeah, I think demon fighting is important, but you, missy, are at home doing research, and Piper and I are here on the front lines. :Both: Uhh. I got to go. Bye. :(They both hang up.) :Paige: Why is it every time Phoebe runs away from a guy that we actually pay for it? :Piper: I know. She sleeps with Leslie, and suddenly she's got us chasing demons all over town while P3 falls apart. :Paige: And she has to get her active powers back, because we can't keep picking up the slack. :Piper: I wish the demon would hurry up and attack already. :Paige: You know, it's okay. I cast a protection spell on the innocent, so it should be all right. :Piper: Excuse me? You did what? :Paige: I cast a protection spell, because, you know, you can't keep watching them all the time. :Piper: Paige, protection spells backfire. That's why we don't use them. :Paige: Don't worry about it. I got the spell from my best grad student. I'm all over it. :Piper: Well, it better be, because the chaplain's on the move. : Piper: It sure as hell isn't my problem. :Paige: Stop yelling at Death. :(In a wisp of smoke, Piper appears in the Living Room.) :Piper: Whoa. :(Phoebe turns and sees Piper magically appear.) :Phoebe: Whoa, how'd you do-- What are you wearing? :Piper: (to Paige) You didn't tell her. :Paige: No. (rolls her eyes) Okay, fine. Piper's dead. :Phoebe: What? :Piper: I'm not dead. I'm Death. As if my life wasn't busy enough already. :Phoebe: What?! :Paige: Okay, long story short. Um...Death has temporarily recruited Piper. :(Piper holds out her hand and a parchment appears.) :Piper: And now I have to collect all the souls on this list before the coroner starts cutting up my body. :Phoebe: Cutting up your body? :Piper: Autopsy. :(Phoebe gasps.) : : ---- : :Angel of Death: Interesting how our paths keep crossing, isn't it?'' (Kevin's soul rises out of his body.) ''Sirk: What happened? Angel of Death: Come. Phoebe: Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast. I want Paige's soul back.' Angel of Death': Sorry. You know the rules. Phoebe: Yeah, I do, better than you think. Check your list. He's not on it. (H''is list appears in his hand.) We changed the circumstances.' Angel of Death: First, you want to stop a soul from moving on, and now you want to add one. Leo: Not add. Trade. His soul for Paige's. Angel of Death: This is unprecedented. Sirk: What? No, you can't do that. Phoebe: Keeps your precious cosmic balance in order, doesn't it? What have you got to lose? Sirk: You can't be taking her seriously. '''Phoebe: Dude, you're dead. Start acting the part.' Angel of Death': This has been quite a remarkable day. Even for me. : : Category:Episodes Category:Season 7